Son of Stinkmeaner
by AltairsShadow
Summary: Jon, Stinkmeaners son, is sent to earth with no remembrance of the past, to live the life he deserves HueyXJazmine, RileyXCindy, and JonXOC
1. From Hell to Earth

Ok I got bored, so im writing this and stuff...So hell let's start!

A/N: Ages listed below, and Jon's black hair is from Stinkmeaner

Jon: 12

Huey: 13

Riley: 12

Jazmine: 11

Grandad: 70

Cindy: 12

Uncle Ruckus: 67

Huey might be a little OOC because he takes a close friendship to Jon, and as for Cindy i would not know

Disclaimer: Don't own The Boondocks...Cries in the corner

One bright fun day in hell...the prologue unfolded

"Bitch ass nigga you ain't got shit on me", yelled the enraged Stinkmeaner as he dispatched a demon. Satan raised his eyebrows,obivously getting a bit tired of Stinkmeaner and his gloating, shit even the overlord of hell needed sleep. Although, Satan had an idea on how to shut Stinkmeaner up. See while Stinkmeaner was on earth, he had sex with Sarah Dubois in Toms body. A child was conceived, but Sarah had decided to abort it behind Toms back, she feared they couldnt handle another child. Jon Dubois, as he was named by Satan, was raised by Hells' darkest demons, but it was time to put him to the test.

"Stinkmeaner, you are the meanest, cruelest, strongest, and most dangerous demon in our world, but there is one who wishes to challenge you, one who has shown great potential", stated Satan with a malcicious smile on his face.

"Bring the nigguh out, I'll whoop his little pussy ass!", screamed Stinkmeaner.

"As you wish, Stinkmeaner, meet your son, Jon Dubois", Satan said with a glint in his eyes.

Suddenly the ground shook as a shadow appeared, soon the shadow's owner appeared, a boy with black nappy black curls and dark bronze skin walked towards Stinkmeaner with a hateful look on his face.

"Oh hell naw, son?!, this nigga ain't shit, his mama ain't shit!",screamed Stinkmeaner.

"Ay shut the fuck up you old biggety bragging punk ass shit faced lil bitch ass nigga", screamed Jon in a angry hormonal rage.

(Moment of silence)

Stinkmeaner randomly jumped and try to eagle kick Jon. Jon evaded and roundhoused Stinkmeaner in the back of the head, sending him flying into a burning flame. Stinkmeaner got up and charged Jon again, this time attempting a sweep kick, but yet again Jon evaded and sent Stinkmeaner closer to his defeat. Eventually Stinkmeaner tried one more attack, his strongest move yet. Stinkmeaner glowed red and unleashed a huge overhell firey attack in Jons direction. Jon merely glared.

"Get...that...weak..shit..outta here!" screamed Jon as he reflected it with 10 times the power.

"Oh...shit", said Stinkmeaner as the blast engulfed him,

"Aye Satan, i think i just killed a dead nigga...is that even possible', asked Jon staring at the charred remains of Stinkmeaner.

Satan merely flicked his wrist, and Jon was lifted into the air and rising. Jon understood, as the whole reason he had faced Stinkmeaner, was so he could become human in his own body, and live a normal life. He would be 6 years younger then he was when he would arrive on earth, making him 12 years old, he would only be able to remember his training, and his closest memories. He would be sent to live with his real family, excluding Stinkmeaner

(At Woodcrest)

Jon woke up in a bed, and stretched, today was the first day of July, and he was gonna spend the whole day with his little sister Jazmine.

(A/N Jon would really be younger than Jazmine, but he was 18 when he was reduced to 12, making him one year older then Jazmine in the year Satan placed him in, so Satan replaced Jon's birth before Jazmines)

Jon brushed his teeth and walked downstairs to greet his family, but he was quickly tackled down by a hug from his little sister. Jon sighed, hugged her back and merely raised them up. As he got back up, he was knocked down again by Cindy, who had slept over. Cindy had massive crushes on Jon and Riley, but Jon treated her nicer then Riley did, as Riley often referred to Cindy as a ho but Jon always smiled, even when she was flirting. Once she had given Jon a kiss on the cheek on Valentines day, and he had managed to remain polite and give her one back. Rumor has it Jon was in love with Cindy but was too shy to admit it. Jon hugged Cindy back and lifted himself once more, but to no avail, as Cindy had him glued between herself and the floor. She was really close to his face, but this happened alot, seeing as when Cindy has a target, she was stronger the Huey and Jon combined. A blush crept on Jon's face when Cindy got closer. Noone in the room said anything. The truth was Sarah and Jazmine really wanted those two to get together, but something always interupted them. As they were just about to kiss, a familiar "Aye nigga stop fucking bitches on the floor, have some class" was heard. Riley walked in and Cindy started turning tomato red, but not with embarassment, but with anger.

"Riley..i'm going to hurt you worse then Huey ever did or would ever consider, you have 4 seconds to run", said Jon growling.

"Bring it, nigga im Young Reezy!", gloated Riley.

(2 minutes later)

Riley was on the floor with a bloody nose unconcious, while Jon was cracking his knuckles with a smug look on his face. Jon was the only one in Woodcrest, who could fight and beat Huey Freeman, his best friend. Cindy raised an eyebrow, but she knew Riley deserved it. Jon merely grabbed Cindy and Jazmine by the hand and dragged them over to the park, after all he wanted to try that kiss with Cindy again, and because Jazmine loved the park and so did Cindy, seeing as Riley, Himself and Cindy always played basketball, but Cindy usually won. That was going to change, because Jon had a special masterplan for today, and if everything went according to plan, Jazmine would be in Hueys arms at a movie, while he got his first kiss.

Im gonna enjoy writing this, and if you dont review, Stinkmeaner will eat your soul from beyond the grave. 


	2. Jon's dark side

Ok time to write more, isnt that just wonderful? Ok! Let's go

(A/N: The ages were in chapter 1 and im too lazy to repeat myself, time , to write)

Huey Freeman rose himself from bed and noticed Riley leaving the house. He shrugged and walked downstairs. Grandad was doing aerobics and dancing to tai bo videos. Huey raised an eyebrow as he went into the kitchen and grabbed a glass and filled it with orange juice, and walked back into the living room. At this time, Grandad was flexing his crotch and ass, causing Huey to spit out his orange juice all over him.

"Huey, what the hell boy, that was perfectly good orange juice", yelled Grandad.

"Hey your body could make anyone sick", said Huey with a smug smirk playing on his lips.

"I'll beat yo narrow lil ass if you don't watch yo mouth", growled Grandad.

Huey shrugged and walked into his room and got on the computer and browsed through Youtube and found no new revolutionary videos, but he had found a strange on "most watched videos". He was about to watch it, but his phone rang.

"Hello?", Huey answered.

"Hey Huey, it's Jon, why dont you come up to the park, its a nice day", replied Jon.

"I don't know, maybe later" ,Huey stated.

"Jazmine will be here, and she really wants to see you Huey" , cooed Cindy in the background.

Huey merely dropped the phone, and ran outside towards the park at full speed. When he arrived he saw Jazmine sitting on the swings next to Riley, who had a tissue over his nose. He looked to the right and saw Cindy hugging Jon, and laying her head on his shoulder, suprisingly Jon merely leaned into it and look like he was enjoying it. Huey knew Jon liked Cindy, but didnt admit it because he was really shy. He looked back to find Jazmine gone.

"Oh shit where did sh- Ooff", said Huey and he was tackled from behind by Jazmine.

"Hi Huey", Jazmine chirped cheerfully.

"Hi J-Jazmine", Huey said blushing.

While everyone was hanging out, Jon was asleep under a nearby tree.

(Dream)

It was dark, everything was ablaze, everything around him was dead, horrid looking creatures of the abyss torn apart with claws. Jon looked at the bloody clawed hands of his demon self, torn by his desire to kill, and desire to stop.

"Excellent job Jon, soon you will be able to take on Stinkmeaner with ease", said Satan and Exciler.

(A/N: Exciler was one of the teachers of Demon Jon, aka the side of Jon with the memories and the death fighting ability, as the other side of Jon merely can fight and doesnt remember his hell training. Suddenly Jon could'nt control what he was doing, and fell into darkness.

Jon suddenly woke up to greet the face of Huey, who was shaking him.

"Hey Jon, Riley and I wanted to know if you would like to have a friendly sparring match, but 2 on 1", asked Huey.

"Ok but i need a warm-up, said Jon

(A/N: Jon is now being controlled by his dark side, and will sound like Stinkmeaner)

And there it was, Butch Magnus, was whooping Riley's ass again for his Nintendo Ds Lite that Jon got Riley for his birthday..

Jon ran over and tackled Butch off of Riley.

"Aye bitch ass nigga, bring it to a nigga with real nuts", said Jon.

Butch decided to try to punch Jon in the face, but Jon ,being controlled, had other plans. Jon quickly caught Butch's punch, and crushed all the bones in Butch's hand with a tight squeeze. Butch howled, but Jon wasn't done yet.

Jon grabbed Butch's leg with a sweep kick before launching Butch into the air, and knocking him down with a flurry of raining kicks, and then finally bicycle kicking him into a nearby truck.

"Iight nigga, I'm ready", stated Jon.

Huey and Riley ran at him from different sides, but Jon merely punched them both in the gut, and did a spinning tiger kick, sending them both flying.

Demon Jon suddenly felt weak and blacked out over and regular Jon took over.

Jon passed out...

(Later that evening...)

Jon awoke to Cindy and Jazmine's worried faces, who gave him a big hug.

"Wow i have a fucking migraine", said Jon.

Riley came upstairs and gave his new "hero" a pat on the back. Jon was curious til Riley started talking about how gangsta it was on how he hospitalzed Butch. Jon raised an eyebrow, but Riley turned on the news.

"And in other news, local boy, Jon Dubois has ridden Woodcrest of bully Butch Magnus, when in this video, caught by a bystander in the same park, of Jon literally whooping Butch's ass.

Jon watched the video and watched Butch's hand break and bleed. Jon passed out for the second time that day...

TheBoondocksRockMySoxAndGiveMeTheChickenPox

Well thats where I'm gonna end the chapter, so review and I'm trying to think of a way to reintroduce Stinkmeaner into this, but i don't want to use Tom as the victim, maybe Riley, or Huey, maybe even Butch in his revenge, suggestions are always appreciated. Thanks bye 


	3. Awakening, and the Destruction of Minds

Yep....it's been awhile, but I've decided I'd finish this. So without any further interruptions, let us continue into Chapter Three.

Ruckus makes a special appearance in this chapter

(In Jon's unconcious mind)

"You were built, you were trained, you were made to kill", echoed an eerie voice.

"I was....built?...trained?...what's going on", asked Jon.

"Remember this, you cannot escape your past, you were made by hellfire, lust, and a desire for revenge", said the voice.

"It's....so cold....am I dead?", asked Jon in the blind darkness.

"Far from it, believe me, death will be a sweet release to you my student", the voice stated, and its constant wavering seemed to fade, and Jon was alone.

A name came to mind, Jon had no idea what it meant, who it was, why it had come to mind, but his urge to say, no whisper the name was overbearing, as if he was trying to reach someone.

"...Mystrio", he whispered. The darkness faded, and Jon awoke.

(In the real world)

Jon awoke to none other then Huey Freeman, watching over him as he woke up.

"H-Huey, what happened", asked a confused Jon as he arose from his spot rubbing his temples.

"I'm not sure, we were watching the news and you just...fainted", stated Huey calmly.

"Oh, I see", said Jon as he observed his surroundings.

"Im in Hueys room", he thought.

"Hey listen Huey, I'm going to head home, I might be back in a hour or so", said Jon as he rose to his feet.

"You're not going anywhere, you've been asleep for two days, we were afraid to move you, so your parents agreed to allow you to stay here"

"Shit, two days, are you serious", asked Jon.

"Yeah, Jazmine has been cryng and praying for y-", said Huey before he was cut off by a large man entering the room.

"So the mulatto boy has woken up, well ain't that just wonderful", said a slightly brooklyn sounding voice.

"Ruckus I'm not in the mood", growled Jon.

"Oh so what, because your half white you think you can just send me packing all willy nilly, well you got another thing a'comin", stated Ruckus.

Jon then got an idea. He was going to destroy Ruckus' mental state.

"Ruckus wanna know a huge secret about the white man", said Jon with a diabolical smirk.

"Well there ain't nothin I don't already know bout the white man, but go ahead, tell me", said Ruckus.

"Well Ruckus as you know, it has been said by a white scientist that people of african decent were first in this world, am I right", asked Jon.

"Niggas only made it first because they were swinging through trees, slinging shit at eachother like the apes they are", said Ruckus.

"Well Ruckus, think about this, if blacks came first, who made whites, because if you look at it this way, two black people can get together,and they can make an albino, or a person with white skin." "These white children were made by the africans, but they were most likely left to die or driven out because they were different, or thought to be cursed", stated Jon as he continued "Ruckus, do you know what the technical term for a white person is", asked Jon.

"Caucasian", Ruckus choked out, his whole white empowerment being destroyed right in front of him.

"Exactly, so they must have moved out to the Caucasian mountains, hence the name, then spread all over in different groups", said Jon.

"So...all white people are..",Ruckus started to say.

"Black, yes Ruckus",stated Jon.

"All my irish blood is", he started again.

"Nigga blood", finished Jon.

Ruckus left the room, his whole world destroyed. The construct of his mind crumbled and his inner sanctum devastated.

"Wow...good job", said Huey quietly.

Well thats the end of the chapter, I know It's short but hey, I'm just getting back into the hang of things.

Review or Jon will crush your world as well. ^_^ 


End file.
